What If- Let's Be Friends!
by Glittercat33
Summary: Alternate ending to episode 2, 'Let's Be Friends'. What if Lord Boxman didn't leave K.O. for Rad and Enid to deal with? What if he dealt with K.O. himself? Find out here! Rated high T. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again! This is for all the fans of the new series, OK KO: Let's Be Heroes! It's a wonderful show, and I recommend it. This 'What If' is for the 2nd episode of season 1, "Let's Be Friends!" So far there is only one season, but it's becoming really popular, so CN will probably request a second season. Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own OK KO._

* * *

K.O.'s P.O.V.

*CRASH*

"Move it or lose it, kid!" Rad shouted as he ran by me, carrying the mop.

"I'll do it!" I offered, trying to grab the mop.

"This isn't a game, kid." Rad said angrily.

I let go of the mop, and he slides back into Enid, knocking her down. Rad and Enid were both covered in pickle juice.

"Gross."

"Kid, you need to quit getting in our way." Rad frowned.

I walked out the door, and lay down in the freshly mowed grass. I tried to brainstorm a way to get them to let me work with them, but none of my ideas sounded good enough.

"Excuse me," A voice interrupted my thoughts. "I couldn't help but notice your... unemployment. You know, these days, if you want to work at a place like Gar's, you have to do something really special." She said.

"A resume!" I exclaimed.

"No no no no. I'm talking something like... infiltrating Lord Boxman's lair and maybe like, defeating him. All by yourself." She suggested.

"That's a good idea! So good, that Rad and Enid will have to hire me, and be my friends. Thanks for the help, ominous stranger! You're the best!" I smiled gratefully.

* * *

Shannon's P.O.V.

"Ch'yeah, obviously." I smirk. My mission was a success! Now back to the lair.

"K.O.?"

"Hey K.O., where'd you go- hey, what's that Shannon doing here?"

* * *

K.O.'s P.O.V.

"This is it," I thought. "Nothing will get in my waaayy!"

I skid to a stop, waiting for the crosswalk to be green. It beeps, and I take off, heading straight for Buttman's lair. I walk in the door, and sneak around the guards.

"Sneak sneak sneak, sneak sneak sneak, sneak sneak, sneak sneak sneak sneak." I whisper as I dash behind the guards. "Yes! Perfect stealth."

I put a box on my head, and make robot noises as I pass the next guards.

"Beep! Bloop, blorp, morp, meep! Bleep, blorp!" I say.

"Should we be offended by that?" I hear the guard ask his friend.

Finally, I find my way into a large room, with no guards.

"Yep! If getting in was that easy, beating up This Box fella should be a slice of sweet potato pie!" I boast loudly.

Suddenly, I am strapped down to a table that popped out of the floor.

"Sweet potato pie, was it? Someone chuckles.

"W-who are you?" I question.

"Is it not obvious?" He cackles.

"Shoot." I thought. "What was it again? Buttman?"

"Lord Boxman!" He shouts. "I've had my eye on you, you know. I see you got yourself a little friendship going with those two goons from Gar's."

"Friendship?"

"Yes! It's disgusting! And I hate it. And I want it destroyed!"

"Y-you really think they want to be my friend?"

"Not anymore. Do these look like the faces of friendship?"

On the screen it showed Rad and Enid at the crosswalk, seething with rage.

"They're furious that they had to waste their time rescuing a little nuisance like you!" He taunted. "And after this little stunt, they'll never want to play with you ever again!"

"Noooooooo!" I screamed.

"And to teach them a lesson, I'm going to capture them too! And then my secret plan will finally work! After all these years, all the failures, I will finally win!" Boxman smirked. "Now all we have to do is wait for them to fall into my trap!"

"K.O.?" Enid called. Her voice echoed though the building.

"Call to her. Let her know where you are!" He hissed.

"I-I'm in here!" I called.

Enid and Rad burst into the room, ready to fight. But instead, they got caught by surprise in a net trap!

"Hey! Let us go!" Rad shouted angrily.

"Rad, look, K.O.!" Enid whispered. "K.O.! Are you ok?"

I turned to her and nodded, tears streaming down my face.

"It's going to be ok. Don't worry." Rad comforted.

"Hahaha! Do you think that life is some kind of fairytale? Nothing will be fine, not when I'm through with you!"

"Um, K.O.? Was that you?" Rad asked nervously. "Not that I'm scared or anything, just curious."

"You big blue idiot! That was Lord Boxman, not K.O.!" Enid said.

"Right you are, Enid. And this time you're really going to suffer! All three of you!" He yelled.

"Uh, Boxman dude? Can't we just leave K.O. out of this? I mean, he's still a child." Rad bargained.

"NO. I need K.O. for my plan to work. You see, I've been watching you. I saw you had a little friendship going on." He sneered. "You two must really care about him."

I looked up at Rad and Enid. Both of them were looking at me, with worry and fear in their eyes. They both nodded slowly.

"Good, good. And I assume little K.O. cares about the two of you?"

All eyes are on me. I nod.

"Perfect. I think I'll teach you two a lesson." He smiles evilly.

He walks toward me, and claps his hands twice. Around me, knives and lighters pop up.

"K.O., remain calm." Enid says. "What do you want with us? We're just some kids that work across the street. K.O.'s mother works there too. Closing time is in 15 minutes, and I'm sure she'll realize he's missing and come looking for him."

"15 minutes is all I need." He laughs.

I watch, eyes wide, as he takes one of the knives and holds it right above my forehead. I start to hyperventilate as he lowers it, closer and closer until I feel the blade in my flesh.

"AHHHHHHH!" I scream out in pain.

"No!" Enid shouts. "K.O.!"

Boxman slowly pulls the knife out of my forehead, and the tears start coming. They drip down my cheeks. Or is it blood? I don't know. I taste it, and instead of the salty tears, I get the metallic taste of blood. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain, but all I get is more of it as Boxman slashes my nose with the knife.

My friends aren't handling it well, either. Rad has his back to me, to try and block it out, while Enid can't tear her eyes away.

"10 minutes!" She cries. I've never seen Enid cry before.

"You look kinda pale... (from blood loss)... let's add some color!" He yells, picking up the lighter.

He burns off my eyebrows first, then holds it so the flames lick my cheek. Before long, the spot becomes a burgundy color, surrounded entirely by baby pink skin. Then he singes the tips of my hair, burning it down.

"F-five minutes!" Enid calls.

Finally, Lord Boxman takes out a wooden baseball bat. He hits my body with it, leaving bruises on my arms, legs, stomach, and chest. Some of the sore spots bruise up right away, and most of the pain slowly decreases. Except for my chest, which hurts more, and now it's hard to breathe. If I try to take a deep breath to calm my self down, I end up in more pain than before. This can't be good.

"T-times up!" Enid shouts. "They'll be here any second now! Hold on, K.O.!"

A few minutes pass, and then Mr Gar bursts though the door, quickly followed by mom!

"K.O.?" She calls. "K.O., where are you?"

"Mommy!" I cough. Lord Boxman is standing in front of me.

She dashes toward me, swiftly knocks out Boxman, and stands by my side, eyes wide.

"K.O.!" She exclaims worridly, "Are you ok? What happened? Oh, my sweet little angel!"

I don't answer. Am I ok? I mean, I'm alive, but am I truly ok? I don't know. Instead I point up to Enid and Rad's net trap. She turns to look where I'm pointing, then looks at Mr Gar, fiddling with the control panel.

"Honey, they'll be fine. They're in good hands. But are you ok?"

Suddenly, the table I am strapped to lets go of me, leaving huge red marks where they had held me. Then the net trap drops, freeing Enid and Rad. The two of them rush over to my table. Rad carefully lifts me into his strong arms, and cradles me until my breathing becomes more steady.

"K.O.? It's going to be ok, just stay with me, buddy." He consoles.

"I can take him if-" Mom started.

"No, I got 'em. Let's just get him to a safer place."

I hear the heavy footsteps as Rad, Enid, Mr Gar, and mommy run across the parking lot to the Bodega. Rad lies me down on the floor, and I groan.

"911, what's your emergency?"

* * *

 _What will happen to K.O.? Will our favorite hero recover? Or will he be broken beyond repair? Find out in the next chapter! Have a wonderful last few days of summer, and I'll be back shortly with a new chapter for you! :)_

 _Meow_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back! I'm going to keep it short today. Good luck with school/work/whatever. Enjoy! Reviews:_

 _Arc-Fire115: Thanks! That's so sweet! :)_

 _TwotailedKitsune: Protect the child._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Ok K.O._

* * *

Carol's P.O.V.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello? Yes, I need help. My son... please, send help!" I panicked.

"M'am, I'm going to need you to calm down. What happened to your son?"

"He, um, I don't know. But it's bad. There's bruises, cuts, and burns all over him. Please! He needs an ambulance now!" I cry.

"Ok, we'll send one right away. We're tracking the call to your location. The ambulance should be there any minute now. But I need you to keep him calm and as comfortable as possible until we can help you. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes. I understand. Thank you."

*Sirens*

I lean over to pick up K.O., and cradle him in my arms like I used to do when he was younger. His face was scrunched up in pain, and his hair is sticking out in all directions. I couldn't bear to see him like this. I rushed him over to the ambulance, and all of us jumped in. I lay K.O. down on the gurney, being careful not to further aggravate his injuries. We drive off, sirens blaring.

The hospital is not far, and soon enough we are there.

"Ok ma'am, we'll take it from here. Just sit tight until someone comes to get you."

I nod.

"He'll be fine." I thought. "It's only a few cuts and bruises."

My eyes started to tear up. I knew it was much worse than that, life's not all peaches and roses, but I had a nagging feeling that it was my fault. This wouldn't of happened if I didn't make sure he got the job, he's still young and technically not legal to work. My poor baby. I wonder what's going on in there.

* * *

K.O.'s P.O.V.

"Ok, just finish up the last few stitches and call for his family. I'm going for lunch."

"I'll meet you in the break room in... let's say 15 minutes."

"Just don't forget to give the kid more pain killers. I usually put them in the IV, but if you don't like that, the injector's over here."

"You can go, I know what to do. I'm basically done anyway. Actually, wait, can you clean up while I get the burn cream? I'll only be gone for a minute."

"Fine, I'll clean up. Just be quick."

I hear the doors open, then slam shut. There's a long pause, then the doctor runs back in.

"George, you know what happens when you break the rules."

"Oh, it's fine. Nobody will mess with a doctor in a hospital."

"Whatever. Just use the burn cream, bandage the kid, and let's get out of here."

A gentle hand dabs the cream on my cheek where the spot is, and I grimace. It's still sore, and the pain meds are wearing off. I look up at him, and he gives me a soft smile before leaving. Soon after, my mom walks in, followed by Rad and Enid. They explain to me that Mr Gar had some important business to attend to, and that he would visit tomorrow.

"Honey, you still haven't explained what happened!" My mom exclaims.

I sink down into the covers, trying not to think about it.

"I-I d-don't wanna t-talk about it." I stumble over my words.

"Carol, I might be able to, uh, somewhat explain." Enid offered.

She looked at me. I nodded.

"Okay, so Rad and I followed K.O. to Lord Boxman's lair-"

"But why did he go there in the first place?" Carol interrupted.

"Hey, I said somewhat, didn't I?" Enid frowned. "We went to his lair, and found K.O. tied down to a table."

"Or something." Rad added.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I did not want to hear it. It was physically and emotionally painful to remember.

"K.O.? Do you need me to stop?" Enid asked softly. I shook my head and instead covered my ears to block her out. She continued her explanation, but I wasn't listening. I waited until she was done.

"K.O.?" Rad questioned. "You good?"

"Huh? I mean, y-yeah. I'm g-good." I stutter.

"Do you want to be alone?" My mom wondered.

"N-no! Please don't leave!" I cry. "I don't want to be alone." I whisper.

"Then I'll stay." My mom stated.

"I can't. I have to let my parents know I'm ok." Enid sighed.

"Same here." Rad frowned.

"Then you can go. I'll stay, and you can always come back tomorrow." Mom smiled.

"I guess. At least things will be back to normal around here soon." Rad smirked. "Well, as normal as it gets."

"See you tomorrow." I say.

Both Rad and Enid wave goodbye, and I fall right asleep. The last thing I hear before drifting off is a quiet "Goodnight."

* * *

 _Ok, I know that was the worst ending ever. And I'm sorry. But I had a really good idea that I couldn't use, so look out for a possible Ok K.O./Danny Phantom crossover from me! Please R & R, you know the drill. Bye B-)_

 _Meow_


End file.
